


Skydiving

by Crazy_for_gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Engagement, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Character Death, Skydiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_for_gallavich/pseuds/Crazy_for_gallavich





	1. Skydiving

ian and mickey we're doing it just for fun. ian looked at mickey. This was their extreme date out of the four month,they been going out. And,since the first time he saw him, he knew he wanted to marry this thug, adventurous man, seeing him exited like this made his heart race. Should he ask him right now? Right this second? He didn't know if he can wait until they made it to the ground. Both of ya'll will be flying with one of our professionals. You don't need to worry about pulling the string. 'okay,' the instructor said to Ian and mickey.'make sure everything is tight before heading out.In about a minute we're going to jump.I'll go last to make sure you guys make it out alright.Now,do you have any questions? Mickey looked at ian who was turning red.'Is everything good with you,man? Do you need some time? the instructor said. All ian could do was shake his head no. What made him afraid wasn't necessarily the jump all the way down to solid ground..no.. it was the thought that mickey might deny his hand in marriage. Ian said before he jump 'see you when i'm on the ground'.

' I rather die in the air than to do be rejected by the love of my life,' Ian said to himself nervously.He held his sweaty palms together,while silently counting down the thirty seconds they'd jump.

He thought about all the negative things that could happen when they arrived in the ground; it was like a plague to him,slowly but surely eating his hope alive. Ian had no reason to be negative-yet somehow,he couldn't help it. Maybe it was the fact that mickey was hot,perfect, and out of his league. He always doubted why he supposedly loved him and ian insecure constantly got in the way of their relationship. they broke up two times out of the four months they were together,each time ian was at fault. looking from the open door of the plane,he began to experience butterflies in his stomach.they churned and bounced around as if trying to escape some unseen entity. The ground was simply squares of divided acreage. ' it's time!' the instructor shouted as he helped ian out of his seat. he doubled check for safety.  
'you ready,pal? the instructor said once ian was in the air  
'how far is it again? ian said anxiously  
'A little over 4,000 feet.but trust me, it'll be over in no time. i didn't know you were afraid of heights'  
ian smirked ' it isn't the height that i'm afraid of ...

 

The instructor pulled open the door again,allowing strong wind to rush in,nearly pushing ian back in his seat.  
the sun shone bright this day,and not one cloud was in the ocean blue sky.  
Ian takes a few steps, than runs and jumps out the plane shouting 'WHoa Ho!'?

By the time mickey prepared himself to jump, ian had worked his way down out of view. ' You know what,"  
Mickey said, taking a deep breath, 'on second thought, i'll just stay up here.  
'I don't think so,' without warning,the instructor pushed mickey out of the plane.

 

 

All I heard was the wind screaming by. Falling at 130 miles an hour was like standing in a wind tunnel. I couldn't even tell I was falling because nothing around me was moving. Leaning forward, he let himself fall from the opening.his arms he spread outward,his legs scissored apart and bent upward at the needs. He wasn't falling,he was gliding. In less than 15 seconds the ground came into view, and mickey was nowhere to be found.has he landed safely? no way was him in the sky...crud! MICKEY! ian yelled,hoping he could hear him,but of course he couldn't. ian had been too worried about what he thought he'd say that he didn't even think about complications. What if mickey died from skydiving? what then? would he be able to forgive himself? after all, this was HIS idea.


	2. skydiving

The ground came closer and closer; it looked solid, definitely able to break some bones. “Oh dear god,” Ian said to himself, realizing this might be his final minutes. He begged and pleaded, asking for forgiveness of everything he did in life. Then, that was when his life flashed before him, everything he loved or cared for… his parents, his job, his Siblings….Mickey. “I’m so, so, sorry, babe” he said, as if he could hear him. “I’m sorry I never told you how much you mean to me. If I could do everything over again, I’d say you are what makes me want to live.” He soon stopped talking because the wind drowned out his voice and he could barely hear himself.

Closing his eyes tightly, ian prepared to die. He first glanced at the world around him before coming to the conclusion. Though, it was inevitable, this was it! This was where he said his goodbyes.

 

“I don’t think so,” the instructor said, grabbing him at the nick of time. His parachute hovered over both of them, carrying the two men safely to the ground. Ian had passed out from fear but the instructor whispered in his ear and said, “You didn’t think I’d let you fall without backup, did you?” When they arrived to the ground, the instructor laid Ian on the grass. Mickey came running over, throwing water on her boyfriend’s face to wake him up.  
“What, what happened?!” Ian woke up in a startle. Mickey rushed over to hug him tightly.  
“I hear everything you said,” he said.  
“How?” Ian stood to feet, nearly falling back over. “Wait, where were you?”  
Mickey smiled. “I landed behind the tree over there. Our instructor told me to stay there.”  
“Why?” ian had no idea what was going on.  
The instructor gave ian a pat on the back. “Well, when you told me the other day that you were planning on proposing but was afraid he might say no, I figure ‘hey, why not make this interesting?’ So, I put a microphone inside your vest. Everything you said in the sky about loving mickey he heard through the microphone. And the only way to get you to say those things, to admit them to yourself, was to add a little fear. Don’t hate me for this, but I made sure your parachute would malfunction on purpose. I made sure mickey was out of the way so you think something happened to her. This was the only way you would say those things, the only way mickey could hear how you TRULY feel.”  
Ian glared at the instructor. Why did he go to such lengths to do all this? He risked Ian life in order to prove a point? “Tell me,” Ian said, “Why did you do this?”  
“Because I once dated mickey before and not a day goes by that I don’t regret marrying him. I only want the best for him and I knew he loved you. Only you. I figured, by the time you get to the ground you might get cold feet like I did. There was no way I wanted mickey to go through rejection again. Not for a second time; he doesn’t deserve it.”  
Ian nodded. “So you’re Mark, The ex-boyfriend.”  
“Indeed I am.” The instructor held his hand out for ian to shake it. Surprising, ian did.

 

 

 

Several months later the two lovebirds got married. “Aw,” Mickey’s best friend said when taking pictures. “You guys look so adorable.”  
“Thank’s ,” Mickey said. “I know it’s weird but, I do wish Mark was here to see this. Ian invited him.”  
The friend put down the camera. “What do you mean he invited him? How is that possible?”  
“What are you talking about,” Ian said.  
“Mark died three years ago in a skydiving incident. You didn’t know? It was all over the news.”  
“No, I didn’t know,” Mickey said, her heart beating fast.  
“Ya,” the friend continued, “some man was driving along the road and found him. He tried to get him to the hospital in time but Mark died in his truck.”  
“Uh-oh.” Ian’s eyes widened. “What was the name of the guy who tried to save him?”  
The friend thought for a moment. “I don’t recall his first name, but his last name sounded so weird I will never forget. It was Mr. gallagher.”  
mickey and Ian looked at each other. “I’m Mr. gallagher,” Ian said. “I was the man who tried discovered Mark that night. I tried to help but it was too late.”  
“Oh, maybe his spirit brought you two together,” the best friend said, obviously not believing a word ian or mickey was saying. “I’ll leave you guys to your thoughts. Don’t forget you’re cutting the cake soon.” Then she walked away after handing them back the camera.  
Mickey tried to speak. No words came out.  
“You don’t think that was his ghost, do you?” Ian spoke for her. The newlyweds stood in silence until mickey looked through the camera to see the pictures they just took. In the image, standing right behind them, with a giant smile on their face, was Mark’s ghost.  
“Then it’s true,” mickey finally said something. “I remember the night like it was yesterday. Ian and I had a big dinner, I thought he was going to ask me to be his Husband. But he never showed up. I was so angry at him that I left without saying anything, and moved cities. I didn’t ever call him and I told my friends never to speak about him. This is why I never knew he died.”  
Ian looked at the picture again, this time Mark’s spirit vanished. “He’s gone,” ian said, showing mickey  
“Maybe he went into the light,” his husband said, holding his hand tight.  
“Maybe….” Ian said in a strong voice. “Maybe.”


End file.
